katyperryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Hey Hey Hey
"Io sono più di un'unica cosa."'' '' ' ''- ''Katy Perry, parlando di "Hey Hey Hey" al party live di Berlino "Hey Hey Hey" è la seconda traccia del quinto album di studio di Katy Perry , ''Witness (2017). Nei testi Katy dice di essere più forte di quanto molti possano pensare , restando comunque sensuale. Il testo è un inno all'emancipazione femminile , che vuole mostrare quanto una donna possa essere forte. Parte dei testi sono rivolti ad alcuni produttori - probabilmente - che volevano sfruttarla come macchina per fare soldi, ma di cui lei è riuscita a liberarsi. "Hey Hey Hey" è stato estratto come singolo promozionale nel Luglio 2017. Il video della canzone è stato pubblicato nel Dicembre 2018, mentre il 12 Gennaio 2017 è diventata singolo. Release Katy ha cantato "Hey Hey Hey" per la prima volta ad un party live di Berlino. Prima dell'esibizione , una ragazza del pubblico le ha chiesto il significato del nome dell'album "Witness " chiedendole quando decise di chiamare l'album così, e Katy le spiegò che decise di chiamarlo così quando registrò la canzone Witness , che appunto , dà il titolo all'album. "Hey Hey Hey" è stato coscritto con Sia Furler , che ha coscritto anche "Chained to the Rhythm ". La cantante norvegese Astrid S , si è occupata delle background vocali della canzone. Testi Katy Perry inizia col dire che è intelligente nel verso "A big beautiful brain with a pretty face" ( Un grande bellissimo cervello con una faccia carina) e mette in secondo piano la bellezza esteriore, che cita nella prima strofa , ma dopo l'intelligenza. Continua dicendo che sembra una bambolina dentro una casa per bambole , e poi esprime la sua sessualità nel verso " A hot little hurricane" ( Un piccolo uragano bollente). Afferma dunque di essere intelligente, carina e sensuale. Ma continua dicendo che è una "boss" , cioé un capo, e questo le dà potere. Paragona la sua sensualità a quella di Marylin Monroe - Katy molto spesso nelle sue canzoni fa allusioni a personaggi famosi , alle scienze ed alla storia .-. ma su un Monster Truck , altro segno della sua forza. I Monster Truck di solito vengono usati in esibizioni per fare a pezzi altre auto, con le loro ruote titaniche , ma lei intende dire che schiaccerà tutti quelli che si metteranno sulla sua strada per fermarla. A causa di alcuni disguidi , è stato confermato che anche Sarah Hudson ha coscritto la canzone , ma solo una frase " Marylin Monroe in a Monster Truck " . Recentemente , Katy era rimasta coinvolta - anche se di striscio - nel caso tra Dr. Luke e Ke$ha . Dopo questo fatto la carriera di Dr. Luke, noto produttore , è stata fatta a pezzi , dato che anche alcuni dei singoli più famosi da lui prodotti come "Ain't Your Mama" di Jennifer Lopez ,. o "Trini Dem Girls " di Nicki Minaj si sono rivelati dei flop solo perché prodotti da lui. Katy in passato si era ribellata a Dr.Luke, ma mai apertamente , e solo altre persone avevano rilasciato interviste nelle quali affermavano che Katy era stanca, perché il produttore la usava , facendole cantare brani da lui imposti per ottenere più successo. , che lei trovava troppo simili ad altri o non voleva cantare. Molti avevano cercato di approfittare della sua carriera per soldi, ma Katy dice che lei è una donna forte, che investirà chi cercherà di fermarla. Secondo molti, il riferimento è volto proprio a Dr.Luke, che già dopo l'uscita di "Rise " era malcontento per non essere stato uno dei produttori , ed aveva persino lanciato un tweet contro Katy durante l'esibizione live al Congresso Democratico. Nel ritornello Katy mostra la sua pericolosità perché afferma di essere bella e fatale : lo zen è sinonimo di pace, ma lei può scatenarsi in una tempesta, profuma come una rosa , ma come tale ha le spine che pungono. Infine fa a pezzi i cliché praticando il Karate, tutto sia come donna bella sia come femme fatale "Karate chopping the clichés and norms all in a dress" (Faccio a pezzi col Karate i cliché e le norme / tutto nello stesso vestito). Continua dicendo che appare fragile come un Fabergé , ma in realtà non lo è. Con l'espressione "LOL" (Lot Of Laughs - tradotta come un sacco di risate) dice di prendersi gioco dei limiti di quella persona che vuole ostacolarla. Ma non parla di una relazione, e lo dimostra usando un 'espressione in gergo "Keep your penny thoughts, I'm making a mint" (Tieni il tuo penny per i pensieri, io faccio un sacco di soldi) . Lei non dirà ciò che pensa per un penny, nessuno lo farebbe, lei tanto meno, anche perché ha molti soldi, e non intende sprecare tempo. Nel ponte termina affermando che ha un grande tornaconto nel suo "piccolo portafoglio paffuto" e che questa persona segretamente ama il fatto che lei faccia soldi , ma lo dice in modo ironico , " I'm no one's little puppet / Got my own cha-ching in my chubby little wallet / And secretly you love it / (You fucking love it) / And secretly you love it " e ricorda che lei non è il pupazzetto di nessuno. In parole povere , Katy Perry dimostra di essere una donna matura , che ha successo grazie a questo , e che non può essere in alcun modo ostacolata. Critica Al suo rilascio, "Hey Hey Hey" ha incontrato critiche positive e negative da parte dei critici musicali . Sal Cinquemani di Slant Magazine ha elogiato Katy per essere stata "nel modo adagiato migliore". Lo scrittore di Idolator Mike Wass ha paragonato positivamente la traccia al materiale tratto dal settimo album in studio della cantante americana Britney Spears , Femme Fatale (2011), e lo ha definito un momento clou su Witness . Pur notando la produzione di "Hey Hey Hey", Andy Gill di The Independent ha sottolineato che la canzone è una delle migliori dell'album.Cooper di NME ha paragonato il "suono languido e spazioso" della registrazione alle opere del cantante neozelandese Lorde . Altri recensori hanno notato che "Hey Hey Hey" aveva a che fare con i candidati alle elezioni presidenziali degli Stati Uniti nel 2016, Donald Trump e Hillary Clinton e Katy Perry che si schierava verso quest'ultima. Zaleski di The AV Club era negativo verso la pista, definendola "irritante" e "particolarmente ignara". Ha anche annotato la frase "Perchè sono femminile e soft, ma sono ancora una boss, sì" non era in accordo con la "non calda o affabile" Clinton, che Perry ha sostenuto in più occasioni . Mikael Legno ha scritto una recensione negativa su: ' 'Hey Hey Hey' , secondo la quale suona come un debole tentativo di duplicare il successo del suo edificante tormentone del 2013, "Roar " , questa volta con una melodia sottile come carta e le parole goffe.' Fabian Gorsler di Highsnobiety si è riferito al singolo come "schiacciante". Video Promozione Il video di " Hey Hey Hey " era stato ripreso tra il 5 ed il 7 Novembre 2017 , per poi essere pubblicato il 20 Dicembre 2017 . Un trailer del singolo era stato pubblicato , che mostrava Katy con i capelli neri , come prima della Witness Era . Nel trailer si nota che l'ambientazione è nella Francia del XVIII secolo , ma con influenze di quella del XV secolo . Katy ha poi pubblicato una foto su Twitter che la ritraeva come Giovanna d'Arco . Nella foto indossava un album color arcobaleno , simile all'era di Prism , ma con un occhio sul petto , che riporta all'era di'' Witness'' . Sotto la foto , pubblicata il 19 Dicembre , Katy riportava che il video ufficiale sarebbe uscito il giorno seguente . Katy aveva già parlato in passato di " Hey Hey Hey " , fin dall'uscita dell'album , dicendo che sarebbe potuto diventare un buon singolo . Altre foto circolavano sul web , che mostravano le dame della corte di Francia , e la stessa Katy imparruccata . Questo sarebbe riapparso nel video ufficiale . La lettera Katy ha deciso di promuovere " Hey Hey Hey " attraverso un messaggio , nella didascalia di un video su Facebook ( https://www.facebook.com/katyperry/videos/10155015513781466/ ) "Ciao, vi scrivo da Miami, sto preparando il mio ultimo spettacolo per Witness: The Tour del 2017. Sto riflettendo su un anno che ha ridefinito ciò che per me significa vincere e la definizione di vincere per me quest'anno è stata semplicemente la felicità e la gratitudine Quest'anno mi ha reso più riconoscente che mai per i miei ascoltatori, i miei KatyCats - se sei stato con me da " I Kissed A Girl " o se hai iniziato da " Swish Swish " . Umilmente mi dai ancora le tue serate per connetterti con te, vivere in tutto il mondo e ricordarmi il posto che hai nei tuoi cuori per tutte queste canzoni. Dopo un anno di vette e valli (ricorda, è tutto un viaggio), volevo finire il 2017 con un divertente, trionfante pezzo di dolce pop. Pensa ad esso come un piccolo calzino glamour da me a te. "Hey Hey Hey" è una delle mie canzoni preferite di "Witness" e per me incorpora lo spirito combattivo che voglio sempre che tu sia in grado di trovare dentro di te e di vedere in me. Così ho, ho, ho; e hey, hey, hey; e buone festività Vostra , Katy . " Video Ufficiale Il video ufficiale è stato pubblicato il 20 Dicembre 2017. La scena si apre con un cancello dorato , che si affaccia su una reggia meravigliosa . Al centro del cancello vi è un cerchio con incise le iniziali KP , ( similmente alla scena di apertura del video di Taylor Swift " Look What You Made Me Do " una diss contro Katy , dove in un cimitero c'è la scritta TS che sta appunto per Taylor Swift ) . Al centro della reggia appare il quadro di una donna di straordinaria bellezza , la stessa Katy Perry , dagli occhi azzurri , una parrucca bionda , un orecchino prezioso ed una Hey Hey Hey Quadro 1.png Hey Hey Hey Quadro 2.png collana di diamanti dall'aspetto floreale . Oltre a ciò è possibile notare di fronte a lei , disegnata di lato , un barboncino il cui sguardo è puntato verso il centro della sala . Una principessa bellissima vero ? O perlomeno così è stata dipinta... tre dame di corte l'attendono e suonano una tromba , sotto la quale appare una bandierina con la scritta " Wake The Hell Up" ( Risvegliare l'Inferno ) . Una volta suonata appare una Katy bionda , che si alza dal suo letto . Indossa una benda sugli occhi , per non essere disturbata dalla luce , ed una maglietta con scritto sopra " Mozart" , Ha un neo sulla guancia destra , ed un aspetto tutt'altro che bello . Katy lancia un cuscino poi un uomo le porta del caffè. La bevanda è all'interno di una tazzina di plastica con una cannuccia , cosa alquanto strana , dato che il video è ambientato nella Francia del XVIII secolo . Sopra la tazzina è riportata una marca " Napoleon's Coffee " ( caffè di Napoleone ) ed è un uomo vestito proprio come Napoleone a portargliela . Questo è un chiaro simbolo che Katy è potente , e può sottomettere il sesso opposto , anche in un'era dove non c'era spazio per le donne . Subito dopo le viene portato il suo cellulare , impreziosito da gioielli , sopra un cuscino . A chiamarla è il " Prince Piggy " (Principe Maialino) che usa una chiamata visuale con un servizio di Google ( ma a quei tempi non esisteva ! ) dimostrando che anche in questo video , come in " Chained to the Rhythm " futuro , presente e passato vengono miscelati perfettamente . Katy deve sposarlo , ma non sembra affatto felice di vederlo . La scena ritorna sulle tre dame di corte , che le spolverano i mutandoni viola in lattice che indossa , con sopra la scritta dorata "KATY" . La regina viene tentata da una parrucca rossa , ma una delle tre dame le schiaffeggia le mani , costringendola a ritrarle . Nonostante possa comandare a bacchetta Napoleone , non è libera di fare realmente ciò che vuole . Le tirano un corpetto sulla vita , le spruzzano del profumo in volto , e lei alla fine cade all'indietro . Subito dopo , si trovano ad un banchetto . Le dame sorseggiano tè e mangiano biscottini mentre Katy , leccandosi le labbra , punta su delle patatine " Takis " . Ne prende una manciata , sono rosse , le ingoia ingorda , e le lasciano delle macchie sulla bocca e su parte del volto . Le mettono poi dei libri in testa , ma non sono in equilibrio e lei cade , rovesciandoli . Uno dei libri reca la scritta " Joan " . Si tratta proprio di Giovanna d'Arco , che ispira subito Katy , che immagina una copia di sè stessa più attraente , naturale e mora di capelli . Joan indossa vesti colorate come un arcobaleno ( un riferimento a " Double Rainbow " canzone co-scritta con Sia Furler , proprio come " Hey Hey Hey " che lancia un riferimento anche a Prism ) ed un'armatura recante l'occhio azzurro che appare sulla copertina di Witness . Joan è anche armata con una spada , ed è di rilievo la scena in cui con essa distrugge il corpetto , lo stesso che a Katy dava fastidio come regina . Joan e le tre dame mangiano una torta , sporcandosi tutte , che la stessa Joan affetta con la sua spada . Katy torna alla realtà : lei non è Joan , ma in qualche modo Joan è dentro lei . Durante la cena Prince Piggy si mostra molto interessato a lei , mentre fuma . Katy così decide di chiamare Lord Markus . Nel frattempo Prince Piggy sul suo piatto scrive DTF ( Down To Fuck - Mettiti giù e Fotti ) frase molto scortese e perversa . Lord Markus le dice di andarsene da lì , ma lei per gli impegni reali non può , nonostante il suo futuro marito la disgusti . Katy viene continuamente invitata ad aver un rapporto dal nobile , senza ascoltare ciò che le dice Lord Markus . Ad un certo punto vede , al posto della testa del maiale cucinato e portato sulla tavola imbandita , il volto di Piggy che le invia un bacio . Ma la sua mente vola nuovamente a Joan , la quale esegue una piccola coreografia con altri tre nobili . Al contempo arriva Piggy , che la sfida . Di fianco a loro appaiono delle vite con i rispettivi nomi , e le vite che hanno a disposizione , come in un videogioco , quindi i due si sfidano a colpi di baguette . Joan sconfigge Piggy , uccidendolo , e lui esplode , diventando tanti hot-dog . Katy , la bionda regina , torna alla vita reale , dove osserva uno spettacolo di marionette con Piggy . Il pupazzo simile ad un uovo , si trova su un piccolo palco con fiori , e ne rovescia alcuni , sbattendo sul bordo del palco e rovinandosi . Piggy , la Regina Madre e gli altri melliflui membri della corte se la ridono alla grande , paragonando il pupazzo dell'uovo a lei . Nelle scene alternative viene mostrato il balletto che la regina ha eseguito dopo lo spettacolo , dove Piggy tira fuori la lingua per baciarla , quindi la rialza per cercare nuovamente di baciarla , ma Katy stavolta ,stanca di questo schifoso molestatore , gli assesta uno schiaffo . Piggy contrariato ordina la ghigliottina . Viene così presa di forza e portata alla ghigliottina , dove la Regina Madre assiste , mentre Piggy ,ridendo , tiene la corda che , una volta lasciata , taglierà la testa alla regina , uccidendola . Ma Katy non è affatto spaventata . La Regina Madre ordina la decapitazione e Piggy rilascia la lama , che la uccide ... o forse no . La testa si guarda attorno spaventata , prima di cadere , continuando a cantare , ed è qui che avviene l'atteso momento della punizione di questa corte di stolti. Joan prende vita , ed appare tra i nobili , spaventadoli , mentre si fa largo . Piggy , in modo rude , la guarda contrariato e le urla contro , ma Joan affera la testa della regina Katy , e porta la spada alla spalla . All'ordine di Katy ( break - break me ) Joan solleva la spada e si prepara ad uccidere Piggy ed i suoi cortigiani , ponendo fine al video . Significato Katy è rimasta per troppo tempo con la corona , ma non quella scelta da lei , ma da altri , che volevano sfruttarla per scopi commerciali . Infatti " Bon Appétit " inizialmente doveva essere cantato con Ariana Grande , ma il progetto venne cancellato a favore dei Migos , che in questo momento avevano bisogno di notorietà . Katy non ha apprezzato molto la collaborazione - che probabilmente è stata costretta a fare , non per sua scelta - che aveva solo scopo commerciale , per questo in Witness:The Tour si esibisce in un medley di " Bon Appétit " con " What Have You Done for Me Lately " di Janet Jackson . All contempo anche " Swish Swish " è stato un flop , ed anche se era una risposta a Taylor Swift , Katy probabilmente non ha apprezzato molto la collaborazione con Nicki Minaj , anche lei rapper decaduta nel 2017 , che aveva bisogno di mettersi in mostra . A dimostrazione di ciò , non l'ha inclusa nel dietro le quinte della canzone . Katy bionda è forse una trovata commerciale ? Sicuramente in " Hey Hey Hey " Katy vuole dare un taglio alle persone che l'hanno obbligata a fare le cose che non voleva , tutte persone false , come quelle che incontriamo nella corte francese , che trattandola come regina l'hanno illusa . Ora però Katy è più forte , non è più solo "'' Witness '' " (testimone) come dimostra l'occhio sulla sua armatura , ma anche " Prism " , dimostrando che il suo passato si adatta al presente ed al futuro , permettendole di distruggere tutti coloro che l'hanno costretta a fare cose che non voleva fare , simbolicamente rappresentata dalla decapitazione , la sua morte , ma ora , più forte di prima è tornata con un'armatura "Prismatica" ed i capelli neri , pronta a ruggire di nuovo . Tra queste persone troviamo anche Dr.Luke , nel ponte dove Katy dice di avere comunque un bel guadagno , anche senza di lui , che " segretamente " amava il guadagno di Katy , perché così lui stesso si arricchiva . Katy si libera dal suo lato commerciale flop , e dalle sue catene , tornando in libertà . Dietro le quinte Nel dietro le quinte, Katy dà il benvenuto a tutti, quindi inizia a spiegare "Io sono vestita come Maria Antonietta o qualcosa di simile, ehi ragazza noi siamo qui a Beverly Hills, lussuoso. Questo video è veramente divertente perché io devo essere due personaggi differenti. Prima, Maria Antonietta, e dopo devo essere Giovanna d'Arco. Fondalmentalmente è Maria Antonietta che sogna di essere Giovanna d'Arco. E non vuole essere questa lady tesa!" continua dicendo " Tu non devi essere solo una cosa se tu sei una donna. Tu puoi essere tutte le cose e proprio perché tu sei vulnerabile questo non ti rende debole. Questo è quello che noi cerchiamo di dire in questo video musicale per "Hey Hey Hey". "Così noi abbiamo girato una scena d'etichetta, dove di base, tutte le altre signore ( Katy lo dice in modo irrisorio, come per prenderle in giro terminando con una sorta di muggito) mangiavano tramezzini. Con i loro denti loro li brucavano. Loro non avevano croste (macchie sulla bocca) ma io ho visto della patatine che mi piaccevano molto chiamate Takis. Loro sono come quelle piccanti "hot fuego" e io le ho mangiate proprio come un animale. Questa è una cosa tipo autobiografica. Tutti i miei amici hanno più classe di quanta ne abbia io. " Prince Piggy è invece stato interpretato da Tad Brown. L'attore ha spiegato "Io non avevo nemmeno idea che sarei stato schiaffeggiato incominciando, Ma loro mi hanno chiesto se andava bene ed io ho risposto di sì. Non pensavo che sarebbe stato come un quindicina di schiaffi di fila lì." continua "Lei non ha fatto niente per trattenerle , così lei me le ha date davvero. Queste guance stanotte non sono rosse per il trucco. Sono gli schiaffi di me**a che Katy mi ha dato." Un regista in seguito parla con Tad " Tad fallo amico! Rivela te stesso!" L'attore alza il piatto con la scritta DTF (Down To Fuck-Mettiti giù e Fotti), lasciando Katy disgustata. Tad riprende "Quando mi ha detto di leccare il piatto e fare gesti osceni rivolti a Katy Perry , sono rimasto un po' sorpreso dal fatto che lei appariva normale con essi. Lei mi rilanciava i gesti osceni indietro, e questo era fantastico" Dopo uno stacco musicale, la scena torna su Katy che urla per il fatto che il corpetto è troppo stretto! Ma non urla ai fini del video, ma a fini reali! "OK!" grida alle sue tre lady ad un certo punto, quando è abbastanza tirato e stretto. "Questo intero concetto è basato sull'idea che forse qualcuno come Maria Antonietta o come un 'altro personaggio o versione di lei scoprì Giovanna d'Arco, tramite un libro o qualcosa di simile e che vide la sua forza e la sua perseveranza e vide la sua individualità. Lei era diversa. Ed io stavo giusto pensando che sarebbe stato divertente avere questa dualità. Quindi attacca per tirare fuori chi trionfa alla fine!" La coreografa Megan Lawson spiega "Noi abbiamo sei ballerini in questo video, e le nostre tre ancelle: Casey , Maria ed Ai sono in tour con Katy. e loro sono le nostre tre sorellastre nella sorte. Un piccolo Hocus Pocus Trio." Le lady poi parlano " Le sorellastre di Cenerentola... Sì , lo sai ... " "Lavorando con Katy abbiamo indossato cose folli abbiamo fatto cose folli, ma non c'è dubbio che Ai abbia sempre avuto un bel aspetto" "Oh mio Dio!" "Sempre! Lei tira sempre fuori lo sguardo!" "Non mi interessa che sguardo è" "Katy aiuta davvero anche perché è così disposta ad andare lì " "Sì!" " E lei è così...Lei mi ha detto di colpirla forte" La scena a cui si riferisce è quella in cui Katy tenta di prendere una parrucca, ma lei le picchia mano "Oh!" esclama Katy.Riprendono poi il discorso le lady "Lei va lì e non avere paura ti fa uscire definitivamente dalla tua zona di comfort. Faresti il miglio supplementare perché lei vuole che sia extra e sopra le righe., così lei ama esso realmente." "Questo è fantastico, taglia! Questo è un pezzo da avvolgere!" conclude il regista, poi il dietro alle quinte termina. Esibizioni Live Katy Perry ha cantato la canzone live in un evento di Radio Kiss. Katy ha inserito la canzone anche nel suo tour Witness:The Tour , dove canta il brano cavalcando una moto rossa . Nel ponte si distende sulla moto , in seguito si alza in piedi e incita i fan dal palco. Durante l'esibizione indossa dei particolari occhiali a schermo , simili a quelli indossati da Nicki Minaj in "Swish Swish ". La canzone tuttavia non viene sempre eseguita in tutti gli show; durante il live all'Unipol Arena di Bologna, Katy non ha esibito "Hey Hey Hey". Katy Perry ha esibito "Hey Hey Hey" solo negli Stati Uniti ed in Canada, rafforzando l'ipotesi anti-Trump ed anti-Weinstein. Categoria:Canzoni da Witness Categoria:Canzoni scritte da Katy Perry Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli Promozionali Categoria:Video